


Somos Mayoría

by Van_Krausser



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M, comercial Chivas Regal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: Chris desnudó su corazón durante la filmación de la campaña de Chivas, y no dudó en hacerle saber a Sebastian que lo hizo por él.
Y eso le ayudó a Sebastian a permanecer de pie en esa semana fatídica antes de Tulsa. Lo ayudó a aceptar las exigencias sin sentido, y a confrontar todo lo que pudiese tratar de hacerles daño.
Y quien lo vio, lo entendió.  #WeStandwithStan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el PROMPT 3 de la página de Facebook Evanstan Esp, de la campaña de Chivas Regal.  
> Y bueeeeeno, Salió esto un poquito angst. Pero ya saben, uno que es sufridor.
> 
> Oh, algo más. No puse "Chubby Dumpling", pero sí Albondiguita, que creo que es como Chris lo llama desde lo de China XD.

\-  Uno  -

Sebastian sonrió ampliamente al ver esa parte de la grabación.

Varias veces, Chris le había recomendado que la viera mientras sostenían una breve aunque muy apasionada conversación telefónica. Nunca le dijo qué era la grabación, ni de qué trataba. Hasta hacía unos minutos, poco antes de despedirse, le comentó que era una campaña publicitaria de Chivas Regal.

En ella, Chris le confirmaba a través de sus palabras que lo admiraba demasiado, que se sentía muy afortunado al haberlo conocido, y que no podía dejar de amarlo. Y por su expresión melancólica, muy a fuerzas contenida, le hacía saber también que lo extrañaba.

Esa noche, con el corazón expandido de felicidad, Sebastian pasó varias horas viendo una y otra vez el video, antes de que el sueño lo venciera por completo.

 

\-  Dos –

Algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo.

El día anterior, Sebastian recibió una llamada telefónica muy extraña de uno de los abogados ejecutivos de los estudios. Y aunque breve, tratándose de una amonestación y una vedada referencia a su responsabilidad y las consecuencias de sus acciones, eso lo dejó bastante alterado.

No se percató que estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad y pánico, hasta que revisó las redes sociales, encontrándose con la noticia de que su vida privada sufría una muy seria intromisión, y muchas críticas.

¿Cómo había sucedido eso? ¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar a Chris?

Y lo que terminó con su paciencia, fue ver el nefasto trabajo de un tabloide amarillista que los insultaba a ambos, en distintas proporciones.

No supo que había dejado que la situación le ganara, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Hasta que volvió a leer todos y cada uno de los tweets y cada una de las notificaciones a lo que había publicado, en un arrebato de ira.

Una nueva llamada telefónica, diez minutos después de  su publicación, evitó que fuera a destrozarse la frente contra la pared. Pero aumentó la ansiedad que sufría,

 

\- Tres -

Durante todo el fin de semana, Chris intentó comunicarse con él, sin éxito. Parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado  sin aviso ni advertencia.

Hasta que finalmente, la madrugada del lunes, Sebastian respondió a la llamada por Stream.

Chris sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón al verlo.

Su sonrisa desaparecida por completo, sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, su mirada opaca...

-Seb...

-Hola, Chris.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, antes de que Chris decidiera hacerle saber que estaba ahí para apoyarlo. Aunque fuese sólo por medio de una video llamada.

-Sebb

-No pude llamarte. Estuve muy ocupado.

-Sebby...

-Ya sabes cómo es esto. Si te requieren, no puedes decirles que no.

-Sebastian –fue el tono autoritario el que lo hizo guardar silencio y prestar atención a la imagen en la pantalla. Chris tenía una grave expresión preocupada en su rostro-. Mac me dijo lo que sucedió. Lamento no haber contestado tus llamadas, o tus mensajes en ese momento. Pero estoy aquí, bebé.  

Sebastian negó levemente, bajando la vista.

-No estás conmigo.

Chris contuvo el aliento por algunos segundos, observándolo con detenimiento a través de la pantalla. Finalmente soltó el aire y lo llamó con voz baja y grave.

-Sebastian... Seb –al tener su atención, esa mirada líquida y devastada fija en la suya, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no romperse él mismo. Sebastian lo necesitaba, y él no le fallaría-. Es verdad, no estoy contigo físicamente, pero juré que jamás te dejaría solo, ¿recuerdas? Y eso es precisamente lo que quiero que veas. No estás solo, yo estoy aquí, ahora. Porque ya no eres sólo tú: somos tú y yo contra este mundo, contra cualquiera que intente interponerse entre nosotros.

-¡Es que no es justo, Chris! Ellos...

-“Ellos” siempre van a estar ahí, con diferente nombre, diferente rostro, pero sus motivaciones seguirán siendo las mismas. El color del dinero es lo que los mueve, lo que los obliga a actuar así. ¿Tú y yo, Sebby? Tú y yo somos mayoría, porque nos amamos, y eso es lo que debes tener en cuenta. Eso es en lo que debes enfocarte.

Sebastian se enjugó las lágrimas, pensando en sus palabras.

Chris tenía razón.

Meses atrás, él mismo le había advertido que estar juntos no sería algo fácil. La industria no los aceptaría y tal vez los medios los destrozarían. Pero en ese tiempo todo parecía sonreírles, y él no estaba dispuesto a renunciar por lo que creía, sólo eran supuestos temores.

Ahora lo entendía.

Asintió con un cabeceo, sin despegar su mirada del rostro enternecido de Chris.

-Te extraño...

-Yo también. Albondiguita –Sebastian rió al escuchar el cariñoso apodo-. Pero pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo. Ten paciencia, son sólo unos días.

Otro gesto afirmativo, esta vez con mayor convicción, hizo que Chris se sintiera un poco aliviado.

-Vi la Campaña –comentó entonces con voz un poco rota por la emoción-. Eres extraordinario.     

Esta vez, con una sonrisa genuina y enormes deseos de abrazarlo, Chris negó con un gesto.

-No, Seb. Tú eres extraordinario. Lo creo firmemente, y por eso lo he dicho delante de todo el mundo. No lo dudes ni por un instante.

-De acuerdo. Chris... –dijo antes de que el otro desconectara la llamada-. Gracias.

Con tono travieso, Evans se despidió. –Oh, no. Me darás las gracias cuando nos veamos. Ahora, ve a descansar. Y aléjate del internet. No necesitas leer nada de esos chismes y comentarios fuera de lugar.

 

\- Cuatro -

Esa noche, Sebastian no dejó el teléfono en la mesita de noche.

Se quedó dormido con él en la mano, repitiendo una y otra vez el video de la campaña, sintiéndose acompañado y apoyado. Sintiendo que Chris estaba ahí, con él, aunque los separaran cientos de kilómetros de distancia.

Porque tal como se lo había recordado, jamás lo dejaría solo.

Jamás, nadie, podría quitarles lo que tenían. Porque aunque ambos sabían cómo lidiar con problemas, juntos eran invencibles. Y el mundo pronto lo comprobaría.

De eso, no había ninguna duda.


End file.
